Premio de victoria
by Swamphell
Summary: Ver competir a la otra siempre era motivo de excitación, por la misma razón llegaron a un acuerdo. "Por cada victoria, tanto tuya o mía, tendremos el deber de recompensar, ese mismo día… y en cualquier lugar" ¿Qué mejor motivación para ganar? AU. Olimpiadas 2016.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.

 **Premio de victoria**

Buscó un lugar apartado entre las gradas, no era una antisocial pero en momentos como este prefería un poco de privacidad, claro, toda la que una arena en plena competición pudiese otorgarle. Tomó asiento justo a tiempo, el partido acababa de comenzar, poniendo a ambos equipos en una disputa por quien conseguía más puntos.

A la izquierda y siendo divididos por una amplia y alta malla, se encontraba Estados Unidos, sus dos competidoras imponentes a la hora de moverse sobre la arena. Pero Asami no estaba ahí para verlas a ellas, a pesar de amar el voleibol-playa, ella había llegado con la finalidad de ver al otro equipo, más en especifico a una de sus competidoras. Al lado derecho afrontaba Brasil, paseó la mirada entre esas dos mujeres por más tiempo, deteniéndose en la más morena, recorriendo el relieve de los músculos gracias a la vestimenta que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Era lo que más amaba de esas competencias, poder ver a Korra tan apasionada por el deporte que adoraba no tenía precio.

No lo admitió antes, pero esa mujer que ahora jugaba deslizándose con rapidez por la arena se había convertido en su fetiche… más bien transformó el deporte en eso.

Mordió su labio inferior cuando el primer punto fue de Brasil, el rostro de ambas jugadoras se iluminó, cada partido era de suma importancia para esas Olimpiadas. Conocía la importancia de ese juego para Korra, se había disputado con esas rivales antes y no siempre conseguía victorias. Sintió un latido de excitación crecer en su interior, uno combinado con nerviosismo debido al estrés que su morena debía estar experimentando. Deseó gritar para apoyarle, pero sabía que sólo lograría desconcentrarla… y era lo que menos quería.

Inclinó con ligereza su cuerpo hacia delante, sin perder de vista cada uno de los movimientos de las jugadoras brasileñas, el balón se movía de un lado a otro, gritos de esfuerzo, impotencia o alegría se escuchaban dependiendo de cada jugada. El sudor comenzaba a bañar los cuerpos morenos debido al esfuerzo. El panorama era muy tentador desde su punto de vista, tanto que le estaba costando trabajo centrarse en la importancia del juego, era muy difícil si tenía que afrontar con una visión tan magnífica. Amaba el cuerpo de Korra, amaba todo de ella, la pasión que demostraba con el deporte, la pasión que mostraba con ella.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo mientras su espalda volvía a tocar respaldo, cruzó tanto piernas como brazos antes de volver a centrarse en el juego que iba muy reñido. Sonrió de medio lado ante un nuevo punto de sus favoritas, emocionada como si ese triunfo le beneficiara… y la verdad es que sí lo hacía, deseaba que Korra ganara, que siguiese avanzando para conseguir el premio mayor, quería ver como el oro colgaba de su cuello, como adornaba con la perfecta sonrisa de sus labios, quería que fuese feliz porque así ella también lo sería.

Cuando una de las dos lograba salir victoriosa de una competencia siempre se premiaban entre ellas mismas.

El final de la primera ronda llegó, siempre Brasil adelante. Buscó los ojos azules de la morena y ellos buscaron los verdes de ella, cuando se encontraron ambas sonrieron, Asami supo enseguida lo que vendría, Estados Unidos perdería ese partido con toda seguridad, y aquello quedó demostrado cuando la traviesa lengua de Korra recorrió con significancia parte de su labio superior. Se obligó a reprimir un gemido ante el descarado coqueteo, ya suficiente tenía al soportar verla con ese diminuto traje de dos piezas mientras sus músculos se contraían, para además afrontar el descaro de su lengua. Su cuerpo ardió y no gracias al calor del sol.

Después del descanso el juego siguió, la gente a su alrededor vitoreó cada jugada destacable de ambos equipos, aun más las barras propias de cada país. Luego de un esfuerzo mutuo el partido terminó, Estados unidos quedaba descalificado al verse sobrepasado por Brasil. La alegría recorrió cada fibra del cuerpo de la pelinegra como si de su propio país fuese el logro, ver a Korra tan radiante lograba animarla también, como si hubiese un imán entre ambas el cual servía para compartir emociones.

El protocolo propio de un final de juego llegó, el ambiente se llenó de alegría mientras música fuerte sonaba por altos parlantes antes de iniciar otro partido en la arena. Asami esperó en su asiento por un momento, no era la primera vez que le tocaba hacer algo como esto, una inexperta no era. La gente se movió en las gradas hasta que otros equipos fueron los protagonistas de un nuevo enfrentamiento, ese fue el pase que necesitó para marcharse.

Descarada se movió por un pasillo de área restringida, despojándose de la visera que portaba en ese momento para dejarla olvidada por ahí. Se topó con un guardia que al verla la saludó, una pequeña charla con ese hombre y pudo ingresar al establecimiento cerrado donde transitaba poco personal. Era difícil ver gente recorrer esos pasillos cuando un partido estuviese dando lugar en la Arena. Llegó hasta uno de los camarines, colándose por una muralla de marfil ovalada hasta dar con la puerta escondida del amplio exterior, ésta se encontraba semi abierta, tenía el pase libre para adentrarse.

Empujó un poco el objeto movedizo para entrar, su mirada de inmediato enfocó el cuerpo de Korra quien la miraba con intensidad. Ya no había señal de coqueteo en sus facciones, pero algo mucho mejor se escondía tras sus pupilas, era deseo.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda y no dudó en poner el seguro, si alguien deseaba entrar entonces tendría que echarla abajo primero. Se acercó al cuerpo contrario, estaban solas en esa gran habitación donde una pared llena de espejos las encaraban a la derecha, a la izquierda y al otro extremo se hallaban las duchas, todo el inmueble de un blanco reluciente, excepto la banca justo en el centro, aquella era de madera y sobre ella se encontraba Korra quien acababa de despojarse ambas muñequeras.

—Asami…

—Felicidades —Susurró cuando estuvo frente a ella, observándola desde las alturas debido a las posiciones. —Me encantó verte ahí afuera.

—Gracias —Respondió con un brillo de orgullo cruzar por sus ojos. Se levantó para encarar de mejor manera a Asami, sus manos fueron hacia los brazos expuestos de ella, acariciando de forma lenta su blanca piel. Una nueva emoción creció en ese mar azul, la culpabilidad. —Asami… siento no haber estado ahí, no tuve tiempo —Intentó explicarse mientras su mano izquierda iba hacia la derecha contraria, tomándola entre sus dedos, bajando la mirada para observar más de cerca uno de los dedos vendados de la ojiverde.

—Creo que es la vez número cincuenta que te disculpas hoy —Una pequeña risilla le siguió a su contestación, el pecho se le llenaba de gozo, de amor al ver a la morena pidiendo disculpas, podía sentir su arrepentimiento y eso la hacía sentir amada, era todo lo que necesitaba. —Además no fue tu culpa, Korra —Le acarició la mejilla con la mano libre, esta fue recibida de inmediato, acunándose sobre su tacto. —Es la desventaja de competir el mismo día.

—Lo sé… —Suspiró, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. A pesar de haberla visto ayer, ya la echaba de menos. — Sólo hubiese deseado estar ahí para celebrar contigo, para gritarle unas cuantas cosas a esa bastarda que te hizo daño… ¡auch! —Su ceño se frunció un poco y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca que Asami conocía a la perfección, todo gracias a un pequeño pellizco que le había dado en la mejilla, terminando así la caricia a ésta.

—Ella es una competidora también, no una bastarda —Le explicó con toda la paciencia del mundo. —No lo hizo con intención, fue un accidente —Movió su dedo vendado sobre los ojos azulados para que viera que todo estaba bien —Y estoy bien, esto no va a impedir que siga luchando.

Korra la observó por unos segundos y luego sonrió un poco, dejando la culpabilidad en un pequeño rincón para hacerse cargo de ella después. Era la primera vez que no presenciaba uno de los duelos de Asami y se sintió fatal por eso, aunque no fuese su culpa debido al partido que tuvo hoy, la preparación llevaba tiempo y por la misma razón el entrenador le prohibió visitar a su novia cuando ésta competía en la mañana.

—Es cierto —La picardía asomó en sus facciones, logrando que la mirada esmeralda de su compañera brillara. —¿Así que Italia pasa a las semifinales? Siempre supe que mi chica era la mejor.

—Aun no —Sonrió —Falta hasta el final.

—Ganaras —Aseguró, llevando ambas manos a las caderas de Asami, acariciando el borde de ese pequeño short que traía. Debía esforzarse para no desviar la vista hacia sus largas piernas. —Siempre quise hacerte el amor en ese traje de esgrima que usas… Adoro verte mover en él —La caricia se elevó, colando ambas manos bajo la playera hasta rozar la espalda baja de su compañera. Asami mordió su labio inferior y la atención de Korra se prendió de lleno a ese gesto.

—Sería muy caluroso para mí —Pasó ambos brazos por los hombros contrarios, terminando así de juntar sus cuerpos. Sus rostros ahora eran separados por escasos centímetros, Korra aun se hallaba perdida en sus labios, hipnotizada con cada movimiento de ellos. —Korra… —Susurró y antes de cualquier contestación, agregó. —Aun espero mi saludo…

Una pequeña curva creció en la comisura de los labios morenos, los dedos se movieron curiosos por su espalda, recorriendo parte de esa nívea piel que conocía a la perfección pero que aun así no se hartaba de ella.

—Las que llegan saludan, Asami —No esperó un segundo más para anular la distancia entre sus bocas, tomando los rojizos labios de la italiana con deseo, rozándolos con los suyos en una danza que iba tomando intensidad con cada segundo. Giró un poco más su rostro mientras entreabría sus propios labios para que su lengua pudiese hacer acto de presencia, recorriendo con la punta la carne tierna de Asami para que le dejase acceso directo a su cavidad, cuando lo obtuvo no dudó en adentrarse, enredándose en la lengua contraria en una caricia más intima y húmeda. Ambas gimieron contra la otra. Extrañaban ese contacto y lo llevaban añorando desde que se vieron hace unos momentos atrás.

Un suspiro abandonó los rojizos labios cuando Korra se alejó demasiado pronto, no quería que se fuera y estuvo a punto de protestar en contra eso, pero no fue necesario ni siquiera pensarlo, los labios contrarios nuevamente presionaron los de ella, esta vez en caricias más simples y cortas, una y otra vez. La brasileña se caracterizaba por hacer eso con ella, darle ataque de besos, sólo que en esta oportunidad iban dirigidos únicamente a su boca, jugando mientras su mano se movía en una caricia ascendente aun en su espalda, arrastrando parte de la playera, rozando con la yema de los dedos ese punto donde debiese encontrarse un molesto brasier, pero la ausencia de éste sólo logró encender a la morena. La falta de esa prenda interior se notaba si ponías atención, algo que Korra siempre hacía en relación a Asami, y por lo mismo estuvo a punto de comérsela con la mirada cuando la vio entrar a ese camarin, tan elegante y sensual, era endemoniadamente atractiva y provocadora.

—¿Por qué no lo usas hoy? —Quiso mostrarse molesta con Asami, celosa de lo que pudiese provocar con eso a los ojos ajenos, pero le era difícil, más que celosa estaba orgullosa de su chica.

—…No creí necesitarlo —Respondió con inocencia después de abrir los ojos. Enredó sus dedos en los castaños cabellos de su compañera, regalándole así una caricia.

—¿Sabías que ganaría? —Volvió a preguntar, sorprendida.

—Confío en ti —Le sonrió y eso fue suficiente para que Korra botara la mayoría del aire de sus pulmones.

—Eres una provocadora… —Susurró con los ojos entrecerrados. Alejó las manos de su espalda para llevarlas hacia sus caderas, bajando por ellas hasta la zona posterior de sus muslos, tomándolos para así elevar el cuerpo de Asami del piso, ella instintivamente enredó las piernas en el torso moreno y no deshizo la postura aun cuando se vio sentada sobre los lavabos.

La nueva posición era favorable para ambas, sus cuerpos aun en contacto indirecto gracias a sus ropas, pero para Korra eso no era problema, podría sacarle provecho y jugar de paso con todo esto. Asami la reprendería si pudiese escuchar sus pensamientos, menos mal que eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Un pequeño jalón de cabello la obligó a levantar el rostro, los labios de la italiana reclamaron los de ella en un beso igual de intenso y profundo que el anterior, jadeó cuando su labio superior fue mordido sin la intención de causar daño. Su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente a la cercanía del otro, encendiendo con simples actos la mecha del deseo.

Esta vez las caricias de la morena fueron por sobre la tela, tanteó con los dedos la cintura contraria, viajando en repetidas ocasiones hasta la cadera para después volver a subir, llegando cada vez más lejos en su recorrido, contorneando el borde de sus pechos en cada oportunidad pero sin llegar a tocarlos directamente. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de Asami se removía bajo su tacto, aun consumidas por húmedos besos que iban tornándose más rápidos, necesitados y hambrientos.

Sin previo aviso dirigió el pulgar derecho hacia uno de los pezones contrarios, acariciándolo por encima de la ropa con un movimiento circular, friccionando con calma mientras éste respondía de inmediato a su tacto, endureciéndose. Un gemido obligó a detener el beso, un gemido proveniente de la receptora de la nueva atención quien se vio desconcentrada gracias a esto. A Korra no le importó, besó el contorno de su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello, deteniéndose en éste por más tiempo, aspirando el aroma propio de su cuerpo combinado con un perfume dulce que amaba, desde que le había dado esa confesión a Asami ésta siempre usaba el mismo cuando estaba con ella.

Mordió con suavidad la zona que dividía su cuello y hombro, lamiendo luego antes de repetir la acción nuevamente. De alguna forma imitó la caricia que su boca otorgaba pero con la mano, tomando ese endurecido botón que nunca abandonó, entre dos dedos, presionando con debilidad, el contacto directo era interrumpido por la playera, pero eso no impidió que un nuevo gemido brotara de la pelinegra, uno que iba a repercutir directamente entre los muslos de la morena.

No se cansó de morder su piel, paseándose por diferentes zonas de su cuello, subiendo hasta su barbilla dejando un camino húmedo gracias a su lengua, descendiendo hasta su clavícula para posarse en centro de ellas, succionando en ese lugar antes de darle un beso de despedida. No podía evitarlo, de alguna u otra forma terminaba marcando el cuerpo de Asami, muchas veces dejando señales en lugares visibles, pero en ese momento no había arrepentimiento ni reprimenda, el juicio se iba nublando de a poco gracias a la excitación.

Sintió la mano de Asami presionar contra su cabeza, sabía lo que ella quería y no iba a negárselo jamás, por lo mismo su camino de besos siguió bajando hasta llegar al espacio entre sus pechos, la caricia de sus dedos cesó, dejando de atender esa pequeña protuberancia para rodear el seno completamente con su mano, estrujándolo sin brusquedad pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la receptora jadeara, acercándose al contacto en busca de más, y Korra se lo dio. Guió su boca hacia el otro extremo, rozando débilmente el pezón desatendido que ya se encontraba un tanto endurecido, lo cubrió con sus labios y frotó la punta de la lengua contra él, calando la tela gracias a la caricia cálida y húmeda. La respuesta fue inmediata y tuvo que concentrarse en su labor para no caer en la desesperación gracias a los nuevos jadeos y gemidos de la italiana. Las piernas de ésta se presionaron aun más contra el torso moreno, queriendo atraerla más cerca de su cuerpo, exigiendo rozarse de lleno contra ella, necesitando un contacto más directo debido al deseo que desencadenaba en un palpitar húmedo en su centro.

Korra no se detuvo, disfrutaba ser la dueña del placer contrario, torturarla con caricias lentas hasta que gimiese de frustración, lo que no ocurría en este caso. Rozó con los dientes el pequeño botón antes de tomarle entre estos, sin dejar de jugar con él en ningún momento. Aquello fue lo que terminó de decidir a Asami para soltar el cabello contrario, llevando las manos hacia el propio borde de su playera sin mangas en ademanes de quitársela, cuando Korra se dio cuenta la detuvo, sujetando sus manos mientras detenía toda caricia, mirándola con seriedad, perdiéndose en la mirada esmeralda por un preciado segundo.

—Déjala —Exigió, su voz un tanto ronca producto de la excitación. —Me gusta verte con ella —agregó luego de ver la duda asomada en los ojos verde. Le sonrió un poco antes de buscar sus labios, tomándolos para dar inicio a un nuevo beso, aceptando con gusto la intromisión de Asami a su boca para profundizar el contacto. Llevó nuevamente las manos hacia sus pechos, masajeando con las palmas ambos a la vez, recibiendo el aliento contrario contra sus labios debido a un suspiro frustrado. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, ahí estaba la frustración que la italiana solía mostrar al ser impaciente. La recompensaría, siempre lo hacía y por eso nunca había recibido una queja.

Besó su labio inferior, tomándolo con los propios mientras Asami hacía lo mismo pero con el superior, sincronizadas en sus acciones sin quererlo debido a la práctica, la complicidad en ese gesto tan pequeño las llenó de regocijo. Bajó hasta su cuello y éste fue completamente ofrecido para recibir todo tipo de caricias, volviendo a las mordidas, besos y lamidas. Cambió de posición para atender el otro extremo, el cabello oscuro nunca fue un impedimento para Korra debido a que este iba amarrado en una coleta simple, la cual no dudó en deshacer para que las largas hebras de cabello se mecieran con cada movimiento de su dueña, dándole un toque más de sensualidad a su figura.

Las manos de la brasileña se movieron hasta el abdomen contrario, siempre por sobre la ropa, siguiendo un camino hacia los pequeños shorts, rozando lo que más podía de sus piernas expuestas en una caricia que llegó hasta la rodilla antes de volver a ascender, pero ésta vez hizo un espacio para moverse hacia la cara interna de sus muslos, no deteniéndose hasta que el camino hubo finalizado, podía sentir el calor emanar del centro y relamió sus propios labios deseosa de poder sentirlo contra sus dedos.

No esperó más para hacerlo, rozando sólo con el índice la fuente de calor, notando como una pequeña humedad se hacía parte de las ropas contrarias con cada roce, con el frote que su dedo proporcionaba. El cuerpo de Asami se contrajo en respuesta, gimiendo un poco más alto que las veces anteriores gracias a la caricia, comenzando a moverse instintivamente hacia los dedos de Korra, buscando una mayor fricción que era negada gracias a las ropas.

—Ah… Korra… —Pidió entre uno de sus jadeos, agotándose de tantas caricias interrumpidas por su atuendo.

La morena se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, tomando el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes para morderlo mientras desabrochaba el botón del pantalón contrario, bajando también la cremallera para tener mayor espacio, obedeciéndola, colando en seguida la mano bajo sus ropas, incluyendo la interior. Su gemido se combinó con el de Asami cuando la sintió tan húmeda contra sus dedos, completamente preparada para ella.

—Maldición, Asami… —Estiró dos dedos, recorriendo los pliegues de su intimidad, impregnándose con ese palpitante calor que sintió como propio entre sus piernas. —Estas tan mojada… —Murmuró aun cerca del oído contrario, causándole un estremecimiento a causa de esto.

Cuando los labios rojizos se entreabrieron para formular respuesta, nada legible salió de ellos, nuevos gemidos inundaron su boca mientras Korra comenzaba a torturarla con circulares caricias sobre su hinchado clítoris, presionando los mismos dedos anteriores sobre el nódulo, empapando toda la zona superior gracias a la humedad que había arrastrado. La esgrimista no podía hacer más que gemir ante cada oleada de placer gracias a las caricias en esa sensible área, moviendo las caderas en busca de un mayor roce, apoyando ambas manos en el borde del lavabo para no perder estabilidad, ofreciendo por completo su cuerpo ante su amante.

Korra se deleitó con cada una de sus reacciones, no dejó de observar su rostro en todo momento, fijándose en el carmín de sus pómulos, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos para que cada sonido obsceno proviniese de ellos sin vergüenza alguna. Prestó atención a como mordía su labio inferior al momento de dirigir un dedo entre sus pliegues internos, pero no tenía intenciones de penetrarla aun. Detuvo sus caricias aun sin remover la mano de ese tentador lugar, consiguiendo que una mirada verde y empañada por el deseo la encarara.

—Ven —Pidió amable después de obtener su completa atención, alejándose por fin de ella para darle espacio a bajarse, ayudándole en la tarea para que no se fuese a caer. Volvió a besarla de manera lenta y profunda mientras bajaba el pequeño pantaloncillo de Asami, arrastrando lo que más pudo hacia abajo junto a su ropa interior, la misma dueña de las prendas le ayudo con la tarea, deshaciéndose de ellas gracias a unos movimientos de sus piernas. La trajo consigo hacia la larga banquilla justo en medio de la sala, sentándose en el borde de esta. La pelinegra captó de inmediato las intenciones de Korra cuando la vio abrir un poco las piernas.

Fue hasta ella para sentarse sobre su regazo, quedando cara a cara con ambas piernas alrededor de la morena, totalmente expuesta a ella. Le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos, enredando nuevamente los dedos en los cabellos castaños. Buscó sus labios, repitiendo sus besos como si se tratase de un mantra, no cansándose nunca del contacto que pudiese otorgarle Korra. Estuvo a punto de morderle la lengua cuando la zona interna de sus muslos fue atacada, el contacto en ese lugar duró tan poco que jadeó contra la jugadora, manteniendo los ojos firmemente cerrados cuando sintió como uno de los dedos trazaba un camino desde su clítoris hacia abajo con una velocidad perturbadoramente lenta, presionando en el sitio correcto para comenzar a sumergirse en aquellas paredes resbaladizas y calientes. No hubo dolor, sólo placer que se vio reflejado en su rostro, olvidando todas sus demás acciones para centrarse en la zona baja de su anatomía.

La morena movió el índice por su interior como si tantease terreno inexplorado, lo cual era totalmente falso. Extrajo casi por completo la extremidad antes de volver a penetrarla, causando en la italiana un gemido ahogado. Repitió el movimiento unas cuantas veces más, la humedad comenzaba a esparcirse entre sus dedos y eso sólo la animaba a seguir, manteniendo un ritmo lento y constante hasta que un segundo dedo le hizo compañía al primero, siendo ceñidos con entusiasmo. La espalda de Asami se arqueó cuando los restregó en su interior, atrayéndolos hacia la zona anterior de sus paredes internas, en forma de gancho.

Korra no se dio cuenta de su propia respiración acelerada hasta fijarse en la de su compañera, siendo consciente de lo que causaba en el cuerpo de la esgrimista pero también en el propio. Entregar placer no sólo afectaba a la receptora, sino también a la emisora de toda caricia.

No volvió a penetrarla, sus dedos se mantuvieron tranquilos en ese ardiente nido, o por lo menos así fue en los primeros segundos. A medida de lo que podía, trazó pequeños círculos con la yema de sus dedos, presionando de vez en cuando con un poco más de fuerza, logrando que el cuerpo de Asami se estremeciera con notoriedad a causa de aquello. Los gemidos fueron en aumento cuando por fin decidió moverse de forma distinta, saliendo y entrando, regando un sonido en el ambiente que se combinaban con los expuestos de los labios rojizos. Su hombro fue usado de soporte cuando la frente de la italiana se apoyó en este mientras empezaba a embestirla con los dedos, llegando un poco más lejos con cada intento, hasta donde sus propias extremidades se lo permitían, tocando un punto sensible con cada roce, logrando que el cuerpo de la pelinegra reaccionara contrayéndose bajo su toque. Ésta tensó las piernas… y el cuerpo en general, asiéndose con un brazo a los hombros contrarios en un agarre casi desesperado, arañando la espalda morena cuando la zona más sensible era atacada, mandando fuego liquido por sus terminaciones nerviosas traducidas en puro placer. Sus caderas se movieron involuntarias contra la mano de Korra, queriendo seguir el ritmo impuesto por ella. Mordió su labio inferior un montón de veces esperando que con aquella acción fuese a acallar sus gemidos, pero era inútil, los dedos que ahora la bombeaban con intensidad se empeñaban en imposibilitar un descanso.

—Uhm… Korra… —Llamó con voz entrecortada, entreabriendo los ojos sólo para encontrarse con la escena que se formaba entre sus propias piernas. Gimió nuevamente ante el erotismo de la imagen, volviendo a cerrarlos. Si todo seguía igual llegaría demasiado pronto, debía controlarse. —Korra… no… —Insistió, removiendo la mano de la espalda contraria para tomarle de la muñeca, deteniendo con eso un poco su movimiento.

Aunque fuese interrumpida por Asami, eso no impediría que se mantuviese en su interior. Las penetraciones fueron decreciendo, dándole en el gusto con un movimiento más lento hasta detenerse completamente. Le besó el borde de la oreja, que era lo que tenía más cerca, desbordando en ese sitio la calidez de su aliento acelerado.

—¿No te gusta? —De forma involuntaria usó un tono provocativo, siendo consciente de que las caricias era bien recibidas por su compañera, quien ahora se incorporaba un poco para observarla. Ambas miradas oscuras por el deseo.

—Yo…—Sintió un poco de vergüenza gracias a la urgencia de su cuerpo. Estar con Korra era vivir en una montaña rusa, podía pasar de la calma a la desesperación en sólo unos minutos… y no precisamente en un mal contexto. —Terminaré muy pronto así.

El orgullo inundó el pecho de la jugadora. Conocía el cuerpo de Asami y también sus reacciones, sabía que todo esto la satisfacía y que no duraría mucho más si seguía, pero no había nada mejor que esas palabras saliesen de sus labios. Estuvo obligada a comerse una sonrisa socarrona, a cambio volvió a mover los dedos en su interior, causándole un estremecimiento inmediato cada vez que frotaba con leves círculos ese punto que volvía loca a la italiana. Observó cómo se mordía los labios para acallar nuevos gemidos, sus ojos cerrados nuevamente, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su nívea piel cubierta por una suave capa de sudor. Era imposible no desearla cuando lucía de esa forma… y lo mejor es que sólo ella tenía derecho de verla así. Era un pensamiento posesivo pero inevitable y por lo mismo siempre terminaba marcándola de alguna u otra forma, queriendo monopolizarla aunque fuese incorrecto. Nunca había recibido una queja, después de todo era algo mutuo.

—Hazlo tu misma… —Susurró contra los labios contrarios sin llegar a tocarlos con los propios. El agarre sobre su muñeca cada vez era más débil, lo que permitió que moviese la palma sobre el sexo contrario, apretando y meneando con suavidad contra su hinchado nódulo, causándole un gemido bajo y largo que la hizo jadear a ella misma. Podía sentir como su propio centro palpitaba, la pequeña prenda que cubría la zona cada vez más empapada. —…Seguiré tu ritmo. —Dejó de acariciar con la palma, dando con aquello la ultima indicación. Fue obedecida al segundo.

Asami le soltó por completo la mano para dirigirse hacia su propio cuerpo, usando sólo un dedo, el sano, para atender la pequeña protuberancia, acariciándola con movimientos lentos en forma ascendente y descendente, oprimiendo su pulso en la zona superior en una caricia indirecta que de todas formas le entregaba placer. Korra trató de imitar ese movimiento, volviendo a penetrarla, prometiendo sus anteriores palabras, utilizando el mismo ritmo de los dedos contrarios. Aprovechó el momento para utilizar la otra mano que hasta el momento se mantenía inmóvil en la cadera contraria, subiendo por ésta para pasar bajo la playera, topándose con el monte de su seno. No dudo en envolverlo, mimando con caricias que iban en distintas direcciones, siempre siguiendo el patrón impuesto por la misma italiana quien volvía a gemir de forma más elevada con el paso de los segundos. La besó con intensidad para amortiguar esos sonidos obscenos que amaba, pero el beso pronto perdió forma gracias a ambas, quienes sólo se preocuparon de mantenerse juntas, labios entreabiertos mientras el ritmo de sus caricias inferiores iba en aumento. La misma Asami ahora se mostraba impaciente, moviendo su dedo de forma casi frenética sobre su clítoris para que Korra imitara el ritmo.

El ambiente en ese cuarto cerrado se llenó de la pelinegra, las paredes acogieron cada uno de los sonidos provenientes de ella, guardarían el secreto de ese encuentro pasional que estaba llegando a su fin. Por más que su mente le aconsejara alargar la espera para una mejor culminación, su cuerpo la traicionaba, la necesidad creciente en su bajo vientre en forma de fuego reptaba por su cuerpo, especialmente entre sus piernas, donde ella y su amante trabajaban con dedicación para que una nueva tensión se formara en su interior. Intentó cerrar las piernas pero las contrarias se lo impidieron debido a la posición, se removió contra las caricias aceleradas de su centro y sus gemidos optaron una tonalidad diferente, casi entrecortados por su misma respiración.

Korra captó de inmediato ese cambio, alejándose de su seno para bajar hasta uno de sus glúteos, tomándolo entre sus dedos para presionarla aun más contra su cuerpo. A esas alturas el ritmo de sus arremetidas ya era propio, no podía seguir el paso irregular de Asami debido a la urgencia de verla liberarse. Sintió como era apretada por el interior contrario y en ese momento decidió abrir los ojos para observarle el rostro en esa cercanía. El cuerpo de la italiana se contrajo, presionando con fuerza los dedos sobre el hombro moreno cuando la descarga se desbordó en su interior, esparciendo distintas descargas a todo su sistema que la obligó a gemir en todo su transcurso. Korra no la abandonó en ningún momento, bombeando aun cuando llegaba al orgasmo, siendo empapada por una nueva humedad que bañó sus dedos, sintiendo las pequeñas convulsiones con cada arrepentida que le regalaba. Apreció cada una de sus facciones en ese momento que no se cansaría de repetir jamás.

Los músculos de Asami se relajaron cuando la descarga hubo finalizado, dejando caer por completo su peso en la brasileña que no dudó en acunarla con un brazo, rodeándola por la cintura. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de la morena, tratando de regular su respiración… de hecho las dos se internaron en esa tarea.

Cuando las cosas se hubieron calmado, Korra extrajo los dedos de su interior, causando otro estremecimiento en su compañera que aun no daba ni señas de querer moverse. Recorrió nuevamente sus pliegues interiores, notando desde otro ángulo lo mojada que estaba. Antes de continuar sintió como era mordida justo en el cuello, ahora fue su turno de gemir a causa de eso, deteniendo el recorrido de su pequeña extremidad.

—Un respiro… por favor —A pesar de no ver el rostro de la italiana, hubiese apostado por una sonrisa en sus tentadores labios, lo que la hizo reír también, alejándose por fin del sexo contrario, descansando sobre uno de sus muslos mientras lo acariciaba, regando por éste parte de la humedad de sus dedos que comenzaba a desaparecer.

—Pensé que no querías terminar tan pronto —Aprovechó el momento para burlarse, internamente complacida con todo lo sucedido anteriormente.

—Hubiera durado menos por tu culpa —Respondió, irguiéndose un poco para recuperar su dignidad, pero ver el rostro sonriente de Korra sólo la hizo sonreír. Se inclinó un poco para besarle en los labios, moviéndose calmada sobre los contrarios antes de darse paso hacia su cavidad, rodeando su lengua con la propia en una caricia intima que perdió toda inocencia con aquello, volviéndose más profunda y necesitada. No hubo separación para tomar aire, este entraba por sus narices y a veces por pequeñas bocanadas en los momentos justos donde aprovechaban de inclinar sus rostros o simplemente llevarlos a otro ángulo.

Asami fue la encargada de terminar esa unión, saliéndose de encima de Korra para pararse aun entre sus piernas. La mirada azul buscó la verde desde abajo, encontrándola para no despegarse de ella. Quería más de sus besos y por eso extrañó de inmediato sus labios, esa nueva separación no era consentida por la jugadora.

Antes de poder hacer algo, Asami se agachó, apoyando ambas manos contra los muslos morenos, apretando su musculatura, recorrió toda su extensión con lentitud, una que puso en alerta a la dueña de ellos quien desvió su atención de la mirada esmeralda hacia la caricia por un par de segundos. La mano izquierda de la esgrimista subió por su abdomen, perfilando la musculatura que se tensaba bajo su tacto. Era una de las partes que más admiraba del cuerpo de Korra, acariciando con regularidad como si se tratase de una cábala de la suerte.

Con pesar abandonó su torso para seguir el recorrido hacia arriba, observando como el zafiro de su mirada cobraba vida nuevamente, volviendo al deseo de hace unos momentos. Estuvo a punto de tocar el relieve naciente de sus pechos, pero se detuvo. Korra suspiró, exhalando el aire que no sabía que guardaba en sus pulmones cuando la mano de Asami abandonó su recorrido. Era una especie de venganza por la burla anterior, lo sabía, la italiana podía ser un poco cruel a veces.

La conexión entre ambas miradas se perdió cuando la esmeralda tomó algo que le llamaba aun más la atención. Desde esa posición, entre las piernas contrarias, podía observar con detalle ciertas cosas que antes, y debido a su propia excitación, había ignorado. Sonrió con malicia a la vez de acercarse a la cara interna de uno de los muslos, besando lo suficientemente cerca de su sexo para poder notar la humedad de éste, el calor que emanaba ese centro desatendido. Lamió después de la caricia de sus labios y rozó con los dientes, escuchando un jadeo proveniente de Korra, ese fue el impulso decisivo para sus próximas acciones.

—Asami… —Susurró cuando sintió la amenaza de los dientes contrarios, aun así no la alejó. —Recuerda que no puedo tener marcas en lugares visibles —Prefirió anteponerse, su entrenador la mataría si tuviese que presentarse a una competencia con marcas obscenas en lugares que rozaban la intimidad de su anatomía. Las cámaras captaban todo en los partidos y no quería ser parte de una noticia por aquello.

Dejó un nuevo beso sobre su piel, lamentándose y reprimiendo el impulso de marcar a su compañera, por desgracia tenía razón y hasta se fastidió un poco ante toda la exposición que las jugadoras de ese deporte dejaban en respecto a sus cuerpos, no le quedaban muchos lugares a los cuales poder morder sin sentirse culpable luego.

—Las cobraré —Respondió antes de girar un poco el rostro, respirando el aroma propio de la excitación de Korra. Sin previo aviso recorrió con la punta de la lengua la humedad de la prenda, captando su sabor con rapidez. La jugadora se removió en su posición, jadeando al sentir y observar toda la escena.

No esperó mucho antes de volver al centro de la brasileña, posicionando la boca contra la tela de su pequeña prenda, abriéndose camino para que su lengua pudiese recorrer de forma más contundente la humedad caliente. Aquello sí hizo gemir a Korra, quien de forma inconsciente movió su cadera hacia Asami. Ahora era su turno de entregarse a ella, quien comenzaba a divertirse en ese lugar tan sensible, rozando con los dientes hacia arriba hasta toparse con ese nódulo palpitante. Presionó ese sitio con su lengua, restregándose contra la tela para causar fricción, una que era amortiguada por la excitación de la morena y también por su propia saliva.

La respiración de Korra volvió a agitarse, siseando entre dientes para evitar que nuevos gemidos saliesen de sus labios. Se encontraba jodidamente excitada debido a todas las prácticas anteriores, un poco de estimulación sería suficiente para dejarse llevar. Cerró los ojos para no observar como Asami jugaba con su sexo, sus muslos temblaron y lamentó a viva voz cuando su clítoris era tomado entre los dientes contrarios, aun por encima de la tela. Su torso se inclinó un tanto hacia atrás mientras apoyaba un antebrazo en la banca, dándole el acceso completo a la italiana que no dejaba de utilizar su lengua a modo de tortura.

La esgrimista podría haber jugado un poco más con ella, dejarla con esa prenda empapada hasta el final, torturarla con caricias leves hasta frustrarla, se lo debía, pero no lo hizo. Tomó de los costados las pequeñas pantaletas para poder deslizarla hacia abajo, la misma Korra le ayudo con la tarea elevándose de su asiento.

Cuando no hubo impedimento alguno que la separase de su piel, se acercó para probarla, atrayendo con su lengua la esencia de la morena. Escuchó uno de los gemidos, música para sus oídos, sabía lo excitada que estaba y por eso sería gentil. Jugueteó entre sus pliegues únicamente con la lengua, elevando la tersa caricia hasta la protuberancia de su clítoris, el cuerpo de Korra tembló sólo con el leve roce. Subió un poco más, presionándose en ese lugar mientras se movía, estimulándola más como si eso fuese necesario. Los gemidos fueron en aumento cuando rodeó con los labios ese hinchado botón, succionando mientras su lengua seguía trabajando. Sintió una de las manos contrarias contra sus negros cabellos, la acción no fue para alejarla ni mucho menos, al contrario.

Estuvo satisfecha de la buena recepción de sus caricias, el sabor de su excitación junto con los sonidos provenientes de los labios contrarios estaban encendiéndola también. Volvió a lamer, besar y hasta morder con suavidad ese centro de placer, apoyó ambas manos contra los muslos de la morena para impedir que ésta cerrara las piernas, un acto reflejo a cada oleada de placer otorgada por su boca. Se alejó un poco, observando con detenimiento el sexo contrario mientras relamía sus propios labios, dándole un pequeño respiro a Korra quien había cerrado los ojos, disfrutando de cada caricia como si fuese la última. Ese tiempo no duró mucho debido a una nueva arremetida de la esgrimista, quien ignoró en esta oportunidad su clítoris para presionar con la lengua su entrada, penetrándole con lentitud con aquel musculo gustativo todo lo que pudo.

Korra volvió a inclinarse, sólo que esta vez hacia delante, sin alejar la mano de los cabellos contrarios cuando sintió esa nueva intromisión. Un gemido brotó con fuerza de sus labios, sintió sus piernas flaquear pero eso no fue problema debido a la posición. Quería más, su cuerpo ya se encontraba tenso y podía sentir como un fuego iba creciendo en su interior con cada caricia. Estaba cerca de liberarse y no le importaba ser más precoz que Asami. Movió su cadera contra el rostro contrario cuando su lengua comenzaba a penetrarla, haciéndose un espacio entre sus paredes con cada arremetida. Abrió los ojos pero en vez de toparse con la figura de Asami, se encontró con la de ella misma, su rostro sonrosado y sudoroso, su mirada nublada por el deseo, su respiración entre cortada que salía entre sus labios entreabiertos. Podía verse reflejada en el gran espejo que cubría la pared próxima a ella. La visión en vez de avergonzarla la excitó aun más, agarrando desde ese momento un gusto particular con los espejos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos gracias a una nueva caricia sobre ese pequeño botón del placer, la italiana se encargó de mimarlo con uno de sus dedos en movimientos rápidos y circulares, impaciente también, esperando las reacciones de Korra cuando fuese víctima de un futuro orgasmo, ambas centradas en sus tareas, una en dar placer y la otra en recibir.

Todo iba a la perfección hasta que algo las interrumpió.

—¡Maldición, Korra! —Se sintió un grito femenino desde el otro lado de la puerta de salida. —¡Tenzin está furioso, dice que deberías estar viendo el juego de tus futuros rivales con él! —La manilla de la puerta se movió, pero esta no se abrió debido al seguro que Asami había puesto en un inicio. Korra le haría un altar por eso.

Por un momento ninguna de las dos hizo algo, se mantuvieron inmóviles. La respiración de Korra no aminoró, por lo menos no de inmediato. Volvió a gemir, sólo que esta vez de pura frustración al verse interrumpida cuando estaba tan cerca. Asami sonrió, relamiéndose por última vez los labios antes de levantarse, encogiéndose de hombros ante lo lamentable de la situación. La morena estuvo a punto de gemir otra vez al ver el rostro de su compañera, pero en vez de eso gruñó en respuesta a la mujer de afuera.

—¡Korra, abre la puerta!

—¡Ya voy maldita sea! —Miró con rencor hacia la salida, como si eso le fuese a afectar a la otra mujer que gritaba. —¡Necesito vestirme!

—Que sea rápido, ¡No estoy dispuesta a que Tenzin se descargue conmigo nuevamente…! —su voz fue disminuyendo, dando a conocer con ese hecho que iba alegando mientras se alejaba de ese cuarto cerrado.

Observó a Asami quien ya se había vestido. Su rostro aun sonrosado debido a todo lo anterior, el rojo de sus labios un tanto desgastado, su larga melena rebelde dándole un toque de sensualidad que llevaba como parte de su presencia. Era hermosa y totalmente deseable con ese toque de excitación. La vio acercarse, inclinándose lo suficiente hasta sentir sus labios. La lengua de la esgrimista no dudó en adentrarse a la boca contraria en un beso que fue profundo desde el primer segundo, dándole a conocer con aquello el propio sabor de la morena, quien jadeó contra ella y sólo después de eso se alejó, pero no lo suficiente, moviéndose por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja, mordiendo su lóbulo provocativamente.

—Stanotte vieni a dormire in camera mia —Susurró antes de alejarse. Korra gimió por lo bajo ante la invitación, no conocía a la perfección el idioma pero gracias a la misma Asami sabía ciertas palabras.

—Lo haré. —Respondió antes de levantarse, tomando a la italiana por la cintura para besarla una vez más, disfrutando ese contacto antes de alejarse nuevamente. Sólo serían unas horas antes de volver a verla, resistiría hasta ese entonces.

Asami ojeó su aspecto por última vez en el espejo, comprobando que todo estaba en orden.

—Te veo luego —Sonrió a Korra antes de caminar hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta tras ella para perderse por los pasillos.

Mordió su labio inferior, ansiosa a la llegada de la noche. Desde el inicio de esos juegos que no habían tenido la oportunidad de dormir juntas, parte del entrenamiento era asegurar un buen descanso y por lo mismo escaseaba el tiempo para juntarse. No compartían habitación, ni siquiera edificio, pero esa noche, sólo por esa noche, romperían las reglas de un régimen estricto… pero no había nada que temer, ella misma se aseguraría a que Korra descansara lo suficiente, las dos iban a hacerlo.

Sonrió nuevamente pensando en la jugadora de voleibol, en lo cerca que había quedado del orgasmo, era una verdadera lástima. La conocía tan bien que la imaginaba ahora mismo bajo el chorro de la ducha, queriendo aminorar el deseo con el agua más fría de lo usual.

La recompensaría, le daría lo que no pudo obtener en ese camarin y más, aun debían celebrar que ambas habían avanzado un puesto más rumbo a una medalla, y no iba a ser precisamente una fiesta con alcohol, ellas poseían un método distinto de celebración.

* * *

No pude evitar escribir esto, porque para mí estas cosas si pasan detrás de las cámaras (?)

Espero les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo (aunque me costara una barbaridad).

Originalmente quise poner a Asami de nacionalidad Francesa, en realidad me debatía entre Italia y Francia, por algún motivo la asocio a esos dos países, así como lo hago con Korra y las manzanas (wat). En fin, después de tirar la moneda ganó Italia, taran.

Cuídense y nos leemos~


End file.
